The Marauder Diaries
by Meilodi
Summary: The Marauders found a video tape recorder, what do they do? Make a diary of course! Sirius/random girls (only briefly mentioned) and of course James/Lily
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N - I know there is a fabulous story similar to this, and I just want to say that I am not stealing that idea, I came up with this before I read that fanfic, just want to clear everything up.**

"Hello, we found this video tape recorder in Filches's drawer," A boy with messy jet black hair and glasses appeared, "And when we figured out how to use it, we decided to make a journal of our great deeds devoted to trouble making in Hogwarts, so generations to come can look at what we did to make Hogwarts a better place,"  
"It seems to belong to a prefect," another boy with numerous scars and brown hair appeared, "Arthur Weasley, ever heard of him?"  
"No, but I bet he got in quite a lot of trouble for this,"  
"I bet," another voice entered and a good looking man with black hair appeared, "And don't you think we should introduce ourselves for our viewers?"  
"Good idea, ok, I'll start," the boy with glasses said, "I am James Potter, or Prongs,"  
"I'm Remus Lupin, or Moony," The one with scars said,  
"And I am Sirius Black, ladies," the one with black hair said and wagged his eyebrows, "I am single, and if you hear I'm not, I am,"  
"And I am Peter Pettigrew!" a plump boy appeared after shoving his way past Sirius, "or Wormtail,"  
"Hey, go away," Sirius said half jokingly, and pushed him out of view again, "I am always free... oh, and I'm Padfoot,"  
"And we're in our third year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," Peter concluded excitedly,  
"Well... with that out of the way, let's show you around the dorm," James said, and grabbed the video tape recorder, it was evident that the boys are running, since everything if jumbled up and shaking, when the screen finally stilled, a dorm room with five beds appeared,  
"This is my bed," James said, pointing to a unmade bed with quidditch robes hanging carelessly on the frame,  
"that's Moony's," a made bed with a book thrown on top of the covers,  
"Padfoot's," a similarly unmade bed but with girl undergarments hanging on the frame instead of quidditch robes, Sirius, noticing this, rushed forward, grabbed the...item, and stuffed it under the bed with a redder than normal face,  
"I believe that belonged to that blonde girl in ravenclaw," James said with an amused expression, "and that's Wormtail's" the bed in question is very weird, the pillow case appeared to be missing, so is the blanket, but the other boys found nothing strange about it,  
"Oh, and the other bed is where we prepare our schemes," James said, and pulled aside the curtain, sitting in the bed frame, is several jars of fire, and a cauldron sitting on top of those jars of fire bubbling quietly,  
"Moony makes fabulous portable fires, they are very handy when you want to brew a potion on a bed and when it is freezing outside,"  
"Right now we're brewing our special recipe for our special dungbomb, we will not tell you how we make it, it's a secret that should remain in the Potter, Black, and Lupin family only," Sirius said with a stern voice,  
"Hey, how about the Pettigrew family?" Peter said after a dew moments of silence,  
"Fine, you can tell your children," Sirius said, clearly annoyed, he then added in an undertone, "If he has any,"  
Peter didn't seem to hear him, but James and Remus both stifled their laughter, at least Remus did, James laughed openly.  
"OK, we're planning a prank tomorrow," Sirius said dramatically, "We are still preparing it, but it should be a big dhow tomorrow,"  
"We're planning on recording it, Moony'll cast a disillusionment spell on the camera, so no one will see it,"  
"Great idea, isn't it?" Sirius whooped and high-fived James,  
"Goodbye, see you tomorrow!" Peter piped up, fixing the camera to his face for a extreme closeup, before closing it with a tap of his wand.

**Dun dun dun! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, so don't sue me. And trying to press a law suit agains me would be useless, since I don't have any money to fight against you.**

"Greetings, my friend, today is the big day," Sirius in a hooded black cloak said softly, before crashing with laughter and stumbled on the floor, the other three boys also joined in, laughing in hooded black cloaks,  
"I think this deserves some explanation," James said in between laughters, "We were playing that muggle game truth or dare, and Longbottom dared us to speak like that,"  
"Yeah, it was very grim for our companions, and it is greatly annoying for our rivals," Sirius said,  
"Padfoot, you know that it's been a day already, right?" Remus said tiredly, peeping out from the huge book he's reading,  
"Oh, right," Sirius said, dropping the hood of the cloak, "All right, today we are going to...well, you'll see, I'll fill you in with what is happening though, this is the second month from the back to school feast, and I am still single, also, um... I don't know what to say without giving away our prank..."  
"There's really nothing to say, Remus, can you charm it to float or something so we don't have to hold it?"  
"I'll try..." Remus said uncertainly, pulled the camera towards him, and set it on his lap, after a few color changes in the camera, it came back to normal and we can see the top of the heads of the four Marauders,  
"OK, let's go!" Sirius said, and the four of them filed out of the door with the camera hovering close behind.  
The four boys traveled their way down the hallway, Remus recieved a compliment from the Fat Lady: "Hello, where're you going?" She said with a light blush,  
"I bet she has a crush on you," Sirius teased, bumping Remus in the arm once they are out of earshot,  
"Shut up, and I wouldn't talk if I were you, that painting of the ball on the second floor hallway?"  
"Yeah? What about it?"  
"All of the girls there certainly has a crush on you, after you tripped in front it,"  
"I did not know that," Sirius said slowly with a thoughtful expression.  
They arrived at a painting of a fruit bowl,  
"We're here, this is the entrance to the greatest kitchen you'll ever encounter in your life," James said dramatically, and he stretched out a finger, as if to press on a button, but instead he started tickling the pear in the painting, after a while the pear turned into a door handle, and James gripped it tightly and swung the door open.  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew, what can we do for you?" a house elf dressed in a simple cloth with the Hogwarts crest on it tumbled forward, the rest of the house elfs bowed slightly before returning to their work, they would normally all crowd around anyone visiting the kitchen, but it's 15 minutes before breakfast, and they are very busy right now.  
"Oh, nothing really, don't mind us," Sirius said, and the house elf scurried away to help with the porridge.  
They stood there for several minutes until James saw a house elf attempting to carry two pots of porridge at the same time,  
"Here let me help you," James said, taking one pot away from the house elf,  
"Oh, no, no, young master is too kind, no," the house elf seems to be trembling,  
"It's no problem, really," James tried to reassure the house elf, once the house elf got over the fact that a student has offered to help carry food, James walked back, carrying the pot with both hands,  
"You have it?" James asked Remus,  
"Yes," Remus replied, and pulled out a flask, and poured the whole flask of green-brown liquid in, the he stirred it until the color disappeared, James then carried it to the Slytherin table, set it where the house elf beside him indicated (while stammering thanks until he was breathless) they left the kitchen and went to the great hall.  
The four of them sat down in their usual seat: facing the slytherin table and beside a certain red head,  
"Hey Lily," James said, leaning towards a girl with waist length red hair and brilliant emerald eyes,  
"No means no, Potter!" Lily seems to know exactly what James is going to say, and are obviously annoyed by it,  
"Please? Just this once?"  
"No means no," Lily repeated again, patience wearing thin, James noticed this and sat back to his usual position, glaring at Sirius who has his arms around a very pretty brunette,  
"Hi, my name is Sarah," the girl said rather shyly, and blushed as Sirius kissed her behind her ears,  
"Oh, get a room, you two," Remus said in between glances at the Slytherin table and his book, Sirius grinned wider and the girl blushed even more and excused herself, but not before whispering to Sirius to meet her tonight, at 7:30 in a certain empty classroom on the second floor.  
"Remus, what was that-"  
"What was what?" Remus asked, even though he knew the answer,  
"Look, Snivellus is eating porridge!" Sirius whispered to Remus, who in turn told the other two, they watched the Slytherin table intently, Snape seemed to notice something about the porridge, he nudged Regulus, pointing to the porridge, the three Marauders held their breath (Peter is too busy eating to care), but to their great relief, Regulus also got a bowl, and when he tasted it, his eyes bulged, and he pointed the porridge to the next person until the whole Slytherin table is now eating porridge,  
"We owe this to Moony, it is him who made the otherwise revolting potion into something that nice," Sirius said seriously (no pun intended).  
Much to the Marauder's relief, the other people did not see the the Slytherin's reaction to the porridge, or they will point out that nothing is special about THEIR porridge and they will try the Slytherin's porridge, which could end up in a disaster.  
Suddenly, a high pitched scream was heard from the Slytherin table.

**A/N - What do you think would happen?**

**Oh, and I have a question for you, the first person to answer correctly can decide what the next prank is about, I'm doing this to all my other in progress and non-one short stories too.  
Question: Who said : "Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" in the BOOKS of the philosopher stone?**

**Remember to include what you want to happen in your answer! And even if you aren't the first to answer, I will consider yours if it's a good idea.  
I will not, repeat, WILL NOT, write porn and I will not use your suggestion if I don't think it's inappropriate for the rating or is too mature and difficult to write, so think hard before you post a suggestion.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Ohhh, it's working!" Sirius and James said spontaneously, and they stood up to get a better view, not bothering to hide it since everyone heard the girl scream.  
It seems like Snape, being the first to eat the porridge, got the affects first, he had stood up, smiled rather scarily (which caused quite a lot of whimpers from the first years), and started kissing the girl on his left on the cheek, and of course being kissed by Severus Snape, even if you're a Slytherin, can be totally terrifying, which is why the scream was heard. Snape was immediately slapped by the girl, and she huffed away, no doubt to sink herself in the Prefect's bath for 5 months.  
One by one, the Slytherins all changed, and they all somehow started acting like Hufflepuffs, they started laughing! Not laughing cruelly and coldly like the normally do, but really laughing, a hear-warming, boisterous laugh echoed in the Great Hall, and the remaining three houses all stood there, dumbstruck, even the teachers seems to be stunned and scared of their sanity. Slughorn, feeling the need to take care of his students, but he still seems slightly scared at the too-happy Slytherins, laughing at everything they see. This would be taken as normal behavior for Hufflepuffs, even some Gryffindors, but this certainly is not normal for Slytherins.  
A murmur rose up in the Great Hall and laughter as well when Malfoy tripped over Slughorn, who is fainting slowly, came up, tied his hair into a ponytail, and laughed at everything he saw, the sight is slightly unnerving, if not funny.  
"Alice, what do you think happened to them?" Lily whispered to her friend Alice, not taking her eyes off the Slytherins,  
"I have no idea," Alice said slowly, "But it certainly would so us good, now that they seem...nice?"  
Lily doesn't seem to be so happy about the change as other people, with concern etched on her face, she slowly walked towards the Slytherin table, Snape seeing her, sprinted towards her, took her hand, and dragged her outside to the empty lake. James and Sirius following close behind.  
The James and Sirius crouched behind a bush, and watched silently as Snape pulled Lily in front of the lake by a tree, they stopped.  
"Sev, what was that for?" Lily seems slightly cross, panting slightly from the run,  
"Lily, I have something to tell you,"  
"Can't it wait after breakfast?"  
"I've waited long enough, I've waited for 5 years..."  
Lily stopped muttering, and turned slightly to look at Snape in the eye,  
"Lily, the moment I saw you, in that park, five years ago,"  
"Sev..." Lily seems almost scared,  
"Lily, I...I loved you for five years, and I still do,"  
Lily stood there, dumbstruck, as Snape turned around, and ran away, as if afraid of Lily all of a sudden, and Lily slowly started walking back to the Hogwarts castle.  
Sirius stood up and stifled a yawn, he started walking towards the castle, but after realizing that James is not following him, he turned back,  
"Prongs? What's wrong?" For James still crouched there, his eyes wide behind his heavy glasses and his cheeks damp.

**A/N - I realize I always manage to make a perfectly happy story sad...  
Don't worry, it's not going to be Lily/Snape, or if you're expecting it, sorry.  
I'll get the Marauders back to pranking in no time! James will get over this quickly... I hope?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, not money is being made, blah blah blah**

"Sev..." Lily muttered, staring at Snape who towered over her who have her cornered against a corner,  
"Stop..." Lily muttered again, as Snape starts to lower his head on to hers, and their lips touch, Lily started struggling, but soon gave in, and started tangling her hands in his long hair.  
"PRONGS!" a bellow came from nowhere, and then the whole scene change, three blurry shapes are crowded over him, and he grabbed his glasses from his nightstand.  
"Oh, thank Merlin it's just a dream..." James muttered, relief washing over him,  
"Prongs, did you hear about Evans and Snivellus?" Sirius seems to be excited,  
"WHAT?" James sat up right and questioned Sirius with glaring eyes,  
"Easy mate, easy," Sirius calmed him, or at least attempted to, "You know that Snivellus asked her out, right?"  
"I know that, we saw it together," James muttered, hatred clearly coloring his voice  
"Well, do you know Lily's response?"  
"No?" James said, "I don't even remember coming here and falling asleep!"  
"Oh yeah, I had to levitate you and carry you the whole way back to our dorm because you froze,"  
"Oh, well? What did Lily say?"  
"She said...no,"  
"She said no to Snivellus? Yes!" James jumped into the air,  
"Well, technially she said no, but she didn't exactly..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, let's just say that she said yes at first, but you know the potion wears off in one day, right? So when their date came, Snape didn't remember anything about it... So he showed up with another girl... The one he kissed by accident, he's bringing her on a apology dinner. And then Lily started crying and left,"  
"That slimy git! He made Lily cry?"  
"Yeah, apparently one boy and one girl are very important for Lily, it doesn't seem to bother Sarah and Aubrey though..."  
"Aubrey? That girl from Hufflepuff?"  
"That's the one,"  
"Oh, I'm going to get Snivellus, I'll get him alright,"  
And then James was up in a flash, dressed, and headed down to the lake, where he knew Snape is.  
"Snivellus!" James bellowed, and everyone stopped what they are doing to watch,  
"Potter," Snape acknowledged his call softly, "If this is about Lily, you can have her all you want, I don't want anything to do with that Mudblood."  
"Really?" Lily suddenly appeared, looking teary at him calling her mudblood, especially behind her back, "You really think that muggle borns are bad?"  
"Lily, I didn't mean that!"  
"He means exactly what he says," James said darkly, hatred in his eyes,  
"You mean that?" Lily directed her questioning back to Snape, who is kneeling on the grass, when he didn't answer, Lily turned back and went into the castle,  
"You'll pay for breaking her heart, I swear!" James whispered to Snape before hurrying off. The camera bobbling behind him.

**A/N - sad chapter, I know. BUT, the next chapter is going to be a fun one! Woo hoo!**

**As for the question, Ranma's girl1 got it right, it's Seamus Finnigun, not Hermione. But feel free to give me suggestions! Suggestion box is always open!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, suing me would be totally useless, since I don't have money to file lawsuit against you, also, I'm in Asia.**

"Hi!" Peter said to the camera, "a week has passed since the muggle-name-calling incident, and everything seems to be back to normal,"  
"Yeah, and about that last recording, I think it deserves some explanation, so let's welcome Moony!" Sirius said and clapped his hands.  
"Well, the last video we saw everything from James's dream, we...I found a spell from the spell book in the library that enables us to record what a person is dreaming about, and we thought we can test it out on James, who is the only asleep person at that moment,"  
"Yeah, and it turns out that his dream is more of a nightmare for him, but I bet it's a dream for Snivellus,"  
"Yeah."  
"So where's James?" Sirius asked after a moment of silence,  
"I believe he's trying to drown himself in the Prefect's bathroom,"  
"How did he get in? He's not even a prefect! None of us is a prefect..."  
"You know the password as well, Padfoot,"  
"Oh, right, let's go find him!"

The three boys traveled down the stars, pass the fat lady ("Hello, Remmie!") and arrived at the Prefect's bathroom,  
"WAIT!" Remus shouted before Sirius can say the password,  
"What?"  
"Look, there's Lily,"  
And indeed Lily is there, the camera swiveled around and saw Lily approaching the three of them,  
"Hey, Remus," Lily said, porpusefully ignoring the other two, "Have you seen James?"  
"Um... we're going to find him right now, you want to come?" Remus asked,  
"Sure!"  
Peter seems to thought of something, and opened his mouth to say it, but Sirius elbowed him and shushed him.  
Remus said the password (mentos) and steam hit them face on,  
"Prongs?" Sirius called out in the steam, batting at the air as if it'll clear the steam away, Remus waved his wand and the steam disappeared and they see a huge pool filled to the brim with bubbles and a mob of black leaning with their back to them,  
"Padfoot?" James asked without turning around, "How did you find me?"  
"You always come here when you fail at your many attempts to woo Evans," Sirius smirked at Lily's glare,  
"Well, I guess that's true, since I do come here quite a lot," James still haven't turned around yet. Lily blushed.  
"Come on out, we still haven't finished our research for that hair prank yet,"  
"OK, I'm coming," James said tiredly, then started standing up, the bubbles slowly exposing his body inch by inch,  
"STOP!" Lily screeched, when she couldn't take it anymore,  
"Evans?" James turned around, and dropped inside the bubbles, "What are you doing here?"  
Lily didn't say anything, but merely cast a look at Sirius,  
"Oh, ok." James said, seemingly understanding her message,  
"Evans, didn't you have something to say to James?" Sirius grinned. But Lily didn't hear him, her eyes are trained to the spot just below the water, where the bubbles are slowly disappearing,  
"You have something to say to me, Lily?" James asked, surprised, after getting no response, he said, "Come on, the water is getting cold,"  
Still Lily didn't move, paralyzed by the slowly disappearing bubbles and her eyes trained on somewhere covered by bubbles.  
"Well, if you're not going to say it soon, I'm getting out," and James started rising from the pool, and Lily's eyes widened as the place she's staring at was inching near the surface,  
"WAIT!" Lily shrieked, and she ran out of the door without a second glance. Once the door is closed, the four boys burst out laughing,  
"Haha, Evans...she's...totally...staring at your..." Sirius manages to gasp in between laughs,  
"I know..." James said, laughing as well, "I never knew she would be so bothered by my level of undress,"  
After the four boys recovered, which took quite a while, James grabbed a towel and dressed. And they left.  
While James and Peter walked in the front,  
"You did that on porpuse, didn't you?" Sirius whispered to Remus,  
"What?"  
"Inviting Evans to watch James naked,"  
"Maybe, but that certainly cheered him up,"

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"You ready?" Sirius asked with a mischievous grin,  
"Always." James replied with an equally as mischievous, if not more, grin.  
"I think it'll work," Remus walked into view holding a large and dusty spellbook, totally ruining the dramatic atmosphere his friends had created, "It's a very old spell, it was used to show the bards which song is the most successful, but the wording is very hard, and the wand movement..."  
"But you pull it off, right?" Sirius asked, acting concerned but not,  
"Of course I can, spending time around you guys made me perfect at casting ancient spells, since you would stand using ordinary pranking spells,"  
"That is because the Marauders are anything but ordinary," James said proudly, "We're the best assemble of pranksters in history, we have everyone! Quidditch captain to be, lady's men, nerd (sorry, Moony), and the...outcast?"  
"That is not very nice..." Remus muttered, "But I guess it is true, we work very well together,"  
"Yes, and we'll do anything to protect each other, even if only one of us remains standing,"  
"Yes, we'll do whatever it takes to protect each other,"  
"Enough of that, why are we talking about remains standing things?" Sirius asked, "We're in the prime of our lives! Nothing is going to happen to us!"  
"Yeah!" James responded with enthusiasm, "Moony, so how does the spell work?"  
"First, people don't usually say that 14 is the prime of their lives, it's usually 20 or something similar," Remus said, "And about the spell, the spell is...easy enough, but a potion would be required for it to work the best..."  
"Well? What are we waiting for? Get some pineapples, we're going to bribe Slughorn into giving us ingredients!"  
"Yeah... and I'm the one doing all the crystalizing..." Remus muttered, but still crystalized the pineapple James had produced out of nowhere from his robes.  
"Oh, and I think we better turn this off, we didn't have time to cast the invisibility spell and it's the full moon soon... so bye!" Sirius said, and the screen went blank.

"Hey! We're back!" Sirius's voice echoed from below, the camera seems to be resting on a wardrobe in the corner of the room, and the empty bed which is where they brew their potions have a this wisp of green smoke coming out of it, "Slughorn is getting easier to bribe every year, one does the job, it usually takes about 2 or 3 if he's in a bad mood,"  
"But that's good for us, because pineapples are hard to find in Scotland,"  
"Where did you get your stock of pineapples anyway?" Peter asked, he had returned from detention with Filch ("chamber pots! No magic!")  
"It's none of your business, Wormtail," James said, "If I tell everyone about my secret pineapple supplier, it won't be a secret anymore!"  
"Yeah, Prongs, we're glad that you know the definition of Secret," Remus said sarcastically, leaning over the fuming caldron and adding a drop of something,  
"What's that?"  
"Honey,"  
"What is that for?"  
"To make the potion taste better,"  
"But we don't need the potion to take better, we're not going to drink it!"  
"Oh, right," Remus said, bottling the bottle up, but not before taking a lick at the neck, "I'm sorry, but it's just nearly full moon, I'm not exactly thinking straight,"  
"Don't worry, buddy!" James said with a dreamy expression, "We'll keep you company,"  
"How- of right, we found out during the summer holidays,"  
"Yepp!" James said proudly, it had been him who digged through his father's study and found the book that's been removed from the Hogwarts library when the Headmaster learned about Remus, somehow he foretold that if Remus get's good enough friends they will try to become animagi (plural of Animagus, look it up!), but thankfully the headmaster doesn't know of their attempts...or does he?  
"OK, so the potion need to simmer for a day, which will be perfect for...after my furry little problem, we'll carry out our prank!" Remus said, excited about the prank. After all, he is a Marauder.  
"OK, so I guess we'll be seeing you then," James said, casting a concerned look at Remus, and added, "He's always like that just before full moon, don't worry. Bye!"  
And with a tap of his wand, it went blank again.

**A/N - This chapter basically is meaningless, but enjoy the Marauders!**

**I must apologize to "D", I don't do slashes at the best of times, especially not male/male, so no Remus/Sirius, I'm really sorry. But that would completely ruin the characters, Sirius is a lady's men and I'm not going to change it, sorry.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"OK, we've got the potion in this flask, our wands in our pockets, not in the back, right? And... the spell is written here..." Remus muttered under his breath as the other three tried to stay awake,  
"Moony, just because you get to sleep the entire day because of your problem doesn't mean we can!" Sirius complained half-heartedly as he looked at Remus bustle around the dorm, "And what did you wake us up for? You usually let us sleep..."  
"You told me to wake you up," Remus said calmly, "Today is the day we do out hair prank!"  
"Oh, Yeah!" the three boys sat bolt up right and started scrambling around, fighting over the bathroom and trying to get dressed at the same time.  
After 30 minutes of complete chaos and confusion, the four boys arrived at the great hall.  
"James, you have the thing to play music?"  
"Yes,"  
"Sirius, you have the shampoo?"  
"Of course,"  
"All right, let's go,"  
The four of them strode in the Great Hall, robes billowing behind them from an unknown gust of wind,  
"Cut it our, Creevey!" and the blonde boy scrambled out, tugging the fan that had created the gust of wind.  
"OK,"  
Remus took the flask of green potion, and opened the flask so the green fumes will float out, cast a invisibility charm, and James hurtled it towards the Slytherin table so they can smell it. Remus had cast a spell that makes it only affect Slytherins, hence the green color, the Slyherins doesn't seem to notice anything and continued eating as the flask landed on the middle of the table and green fumes started spreading.  
"It's working, they didn't see it,"  
But the other houses did, they pointed at the Slytherin table, but they did not seem to be disturbed by the pointing and murmuring, but continued eating. After James is sure that the whole Slytherin house had smelled the fumes, he nudged Remus, who ducked under the table and murmured the spell.  
Nothing happened, then James hold out a muggle music player (boom box) and pressed play, and suddenly, the Slytherin's hair are all standing up and waving towards the sound of the music, all the other houses erupted into laughter, the Slytherins looked up, looked at each other, but didn't seem to notice anything, so continued eating, assuming that they are laughing at something they couldn't see.  
The girls all looked quite funny, with their long hair sticking straight up and waving softly to the romantic music playing from Sirius's pocket (he shrunk the boom box), and the effect is less obvious on the boys, except for the few who has longer hair. Lucius Malfoy looks very funny, with his long hair sticking out and waving slowly, but Snape's looks even funnier, the grease in his hair prevents it from sticking up all the way, so only about half is sticking up, but not waving, due to the grease restraining it.  
"Ewww... Look at Snivellus's grease suspending in the air..." Sirius wrinkled his nose, along with quite a lot of people, mainly girls, "James, play a faster song and we'll wash Snivellus's hair,"  
James rummaged around and finally found the button to play, he quickly changed it into a quick song with a South American or Brazilian feel to it (try imagining the FIFA Waka Waka song). And all of the hair started standing at full attention and waving around, their owners oblivious of it.  
The three boys sprinted across the Great Hall to the Sytherin table (Peter's eating), and James shot water out from his wand while Sirius emptied the whole bottle of shampoo on Snape's head,  
"Potter, Black, What are you doing?"  
"Don't worry, we're doing you a favor,"  
Then, with a disgusted face, wearing dragon hide gloves, Sirius started smearing the shampoo all over the hair, which is waving to the music,  
"You own me big time, Prongs,"

For Snape, it is very weird, for he can't feel the shampoo at all, for him, it's like Sirius is lathering up empty air with shampoo, yet the soap suds seems to stick in place,  
"HOLD YOUR BREATH!" James is kind enough to shout a warning before drenching Snape in water, "You're welcome, bye!"  
And the three boys sprinted out of the Great Hall, with Peter struggling to keep up with a piece of toast in his mouth and a fork pierced through a sausage in his hand.

**A/N - finally, you know about the prank! This prank is the suggestion of Ranma's girl1.**

**REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

James is lying sprawled on his bed, his muddy quidditch robes thrown carelessly on his closed trunk, Remus is reading on his bed, Peter is asleep, and Sirius is...READING?  
"Padfoot?" James said, very surprised, "Are you reading?"  
"Yeah?" Sirius said, looking up, "Oh, yeah, it's a really good book!"  
Remus looked up from his book at the sound of Sirius saying the word good and book together,  
"Pardon?" Remus said, "Did I just hear you say that that's a good book?"  
"Yeah, why don't you guys think I read?" Sirius said defensively, "I read!"  
"Yeah... You read magazines featuring witches wearing next to no clothes... But not a real book..." James said slowly,  
"I read things other than...that!" Sirius said, blushing a bit,  
"Padfoot, did you just blush?"  
"What? No!" Sirius insisted, but continued to blush a deeper shade, James and Remus narrowed their eyes suspiciously, searching Sirius, causing him to blush even more,  
"Hey guys, have you seen Alice?" Frank showed up at the doorway, he saw Sirius and said, "Sirius, are you holding a book?"  
"Why does no one believe that Sirius Black reads?" Sirius moaned, then clapped his hands over his mouth, realizing that he just spoke about himself in third person,  
"Sirius?" Frank seems genuinely concerned, but more suspicious, "Did you just call yourself Sirius Black?"  
"Yeah?" Sirius said, and then collapsed, "Fine, I'm Alice..."  
"ALICE?" the four boys chorused together (Peter is still asleep),  
"Alice, I've been looking for you for the last hour... wait, why do you look like Sirius?"  
"Well... I'm sick and tired of Lily and James fighting all the time, Lily obviously either hates you or hates you, but I'm tired of you always bothering us, so I disguised myself as Sirius to try and persuade you to give up..."  
"I'm never giving up!" James shouted hotly. "You said that she either loves me or hates me, right?"  
Alice nodded,  
"Which means I just have to make sure that she falls in love with me before she starts hating me!"  
"But it's going to take too long..." Alice starts to whine, "I can't stand Lily fuming every time you go near,"  
"Fuming with anger or passion?" James asked, wagging his eyebrows,  
"What do you think?" Alice snapped.  
"Where's Sirius anyway?" Remus suddenly asked,  
"Oh, I knocked him out,"  
"WHAT?" the four boys said the same thing at the same time again,  
"Don't worry it's just a sleeping potion..."  
"Don't tell me the sleeping potion is the draught of living death..." Frank breathed, knowing his girlfriend well enough that this mistake is possible,  
"No, don't be silly, am I that careless?" When the four boys said nothing, and James nodded slowly, "Well, I don't have it anyways, I think he's in the broom closet on the third floor,"  
"You think?"  
"Well, ok, I stuffed him in there after knocking him out," Alice said, standing up and worming her arms around Frank,  
"This looks really wrong..." James said slowly, looking at Alice in Sirius's body with her arms around Frank,  
"Oh, all right," Alice said, and casted a spell on herself, then she was back to the petite girl, "Happy?"  
"Very," Frank said, and picked her up for a very enthusiastic kiss,  
"Come on, let's go find Sirius!" James shouted, interrupting the couple's kiss,"  
"Fine..." the couple grumbled and they walked out of their dorm, pass the common room, the trick stair case, and tried to be as polite as possible to the portrait that mans the door to the other corridor, but the knight in it won't budge, he challenged them, insisting that the boys pull out their swords and fight him while the girl can be the price, at that moment, Alice sent a punch at the canvas, and the knight, grumbling the whole time, opened the door.  
At last they found the broom closet which should hold an unconscious Sirius, but when the blasted the door open ("I locked it, sorry,"), they found Sirius's hand up a blonde girl's shirt and his tongue down her throat,  
"Prongs!" Sirius jumped, seeing them only after a few minutes, which resulted in Peter's red face and an amused expression on all other's,  
"Sorry, honey, I'll be right back," Sirius stepped out of the closet and closed the door behind him,  
"You do realize that you just shut that poor girl in the broom closet, right?"  
"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"  
"Oh, nevermind,"  
"Sirius?" a whine came from the closet, and the door opened, revealing the blonde girl without her shirt, "How long is it going to take?"  
"Just a minute, honey," Sirius managed to shove the girl into the closet again, "So why do you need me?"  
The 4 people looked at each other, until Franks said, "We don't know..."  
"So you interrupted me just for the sake of interrupting?"  
"No, we thought you're still unconscious and we've decided to wake you up,  
"Sirius!" the blonde girl opened the door and now her skirt is gone, in only her underwear, she pulled Sirius's tie and dragged him in, oblivious to the audience they are having, she shut the door without a second glance at the other 4 people and a thud and a bang is heard,  
"Well, I guess Sirius is going to be occupied for quite a while," Remus said, clasping his hands together, "Let's go back to our common room,"

**A/N - this chapter is basically meaningless... but still.**

**I'm alive! I was gone for a while, weren't I? Or do I always take this long to update?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm alive! I realized that I probably should update more often, I'll try, I swear!**

* * *

CHAPTER 9

**Disclaimer: We went over this already, I don't own anything.**

Remus's face appeared in front of the camera,  
"Hello! It's Christmas!" He said in a whisper, "We have, well I have a christmas tradition where I wake them up at 5 in the morning, here goes,"  
Remus took his wand out, and got out green ear muffs, then blasted a firecracker in the roof of the common room, Sirius and James sat bolt up right and pulled out their wands, but sighed after realizing it's only Remus, Peter only stirred and turned over,  
"How does he manage to sleep through that?" Remus asked after he took his ear muffs off,  
"I have no idea, but in the first year he didn't even budge, so I guess it's getting better,"  
"I hope, it's going to be dangerous for him if he doesn't wake up when there's a explosion,"  
Then the three boys saw the presents gathered at the end of their beds and forgot all about waking Peter. James's pile is definitely the largest, followed by Sirius, then Peter, Remus got pitifully less, but he has 2 large parcels wrapped in Gryffindor colour to make up for the others.  
"Cool!" James unwrapped a book,  
"Did you just say cool to a book?" Remus asked, and he squatted beside James to look at the book,  
"Book of Pranks..." Remus read, "The ultimate guide to creating chaos and hilarity..."  
"Who is it from?" Sirius asked, reading over James's shoulder as well,  
"It doesn't say..." James seems almost serious for a sudden but flung it aside to unwrap his chocolate cauldrons and chocolate frogs.  
Sirius opened the first parcel and found it full of howlers,  
"Howlers for sale!" Sirius yelled sarcastically, and begin opening all of them at the same time,  
"DISGRACE TO THE BLACK FAMILY...GRYFFINDOR,HOW DARE YOU...ERASED FROM THE TREE...DISGRACE...TRAITOR...PUREBLOOD..." the heap of Howlers all yelling at the same time is very loud, loud enough to wake Peter,  
"The usual?" Peter asked from his position on the bed, tearing open one of the only 4 presents he has, "Yeah! Hagrid's rock cakes!"  
"He's the only one who likes them," Remus said to the camera, and the three of them all tossed their rock cakes to Peter, a tradition they had acquired throughout the years of rock hard rock cakes.  
"And once again, I have the most presents!" James announced after he unwrapped his chocolate and presents, he got enough chocolate frogs for him to have 5 sets of the famous wizards cards, and enough books about quidditch to last 3 years.  
"I would've gotten more if I didn't come to Grryffindor, but I'd rather not get presents than get sorted into Slytherin," He seems to shudder with disgust every time he thinks of the possibility of going into Slytherin.  
"James, you got one more," Remus pointed to a smallish parcel wrapped with pink frilly paper,  
"Who on earth would send me presents wrapped in pink paper?" James asked himself, but picked up the parcel all the same.  
The boys crowd around James, it's very unusual for him to get presents wrapped in colors other than red or brown, James tore the pink paper apart and stood gapping at the contents inside. Inside, is a set of white lace girl's underwear,  
"WHAT?" The four boys said together,  
"James? I'm almost scared to ask, but who is it from?" Remus asked tentatively,  
"I dunno," James shoved the underwear in Remus's arms to retrieve the note from the floor, but Remus shoved it back once he got back up,  
"Dear Lily,  
You forgot these at home, these are your favorites so I figure I could send them to you,  
Mom." James read out loud,  
"Lily? Lace?" Sirius shouted in disbelief, "I never thought..."  
Just then, the owner of these undergarments stormed into the room with a red face, looked at the four boys and finally looking at the clothing in James's hands, with a face redder than her hair, she snatched it from the speechless James's open hands then dropped a rewrapped brown parcel in James's hands before running off.  
"They delivered it wrong?"  
"I think so,"  
"What's in there that caused Evan's red face?"  
"Let's see,"  
James opened and saw one of his black boxers with a note similar to Lily's,  
"Black and White, Black and White!" Sirius shouted and after a good laugh on part of all four boys, they got dressed in homemade sweaters and walked out.  
They met Lily in the common room, and her temper flared up again, not only because that she's so embarrassed from receiving James's underwear and was even more embarrassed when James saw her's, she's angry because James doesn't seem to mind it one bit.  
"Black and White!" Sirius shouted, and Lily's face lit up, much to the confusion of casual onlookers.

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woohoo! 20 reviews!**

* * *

CHAPTER 10

"POTTER!" Lily's infamous potter-scream echoed in the common room, and some of the first years fought over the portrait hole, or the stairs to the dormitories in an attempt to not meet the angry Lily.  
"Yes?" James, very foolishly, stood up and walked towards Lily, who looks like smoke is going to come out of her ears,  
"Potter, what on earth did you do to my boyfriend?"  
"Boyfriend, I have no idea that you have a boyfriend!" James said, pretending to look bewildered, "Do I have the honor to meet your lucky boyfriend?"  
"No you don't," Lily spat, "But you already did, how can you sneak gillyweed into his lunch? Madame Promfrey just coaxed him out of the lake and he's now in a giant goldfish bowl!"  
"I did not sneak gillyweed into your precious boyfriend's lunch,"  
"How can you lie? We found them in his lunch after asking the house elfs!"  
"Did the house elfs tell you that I put it in?"  
"...No..."  
"So why do you think it's me?"  
"Because...everyone knows...that..." Lily stuttered, her face with a tinge of red,  
"What is it, Lily?" James asked with raised eyebrows, "Why do you think it's me?"  
"Because...because everyone knows that you like me and are jealous of him!" Lily yelled,  
"True, I do like you, but I'm not a bit jealous of your boyfriend," James said, "Have you ever seen his hair without the influence of the rather powerful spell? Or have you seen how small his-"  
"Stop!" Lily interrupted him before he can finish his sentence, "How many gillyweed did you put into his lunch? We need to know in order to cure him!"  
"I did not put gillyweed into your boyfriend's lunch!" James said again, "I never did that before, though I admit it's a rather good idea..."  
"Potter! Be serious, I know it's you!"  
"But I am Sirius, he's James!" Sirius suddenly jumped in front of Lily, who is definitely not in the mood of another serious/Sirius joke,  
"Black, don't make me hex you," Lily said in a low, threatening voice. She looked over at Remus and Peter, and deciding to spare Remus, marched over to Peter and grabbed him by the collar of his robes,  
"Pettigrew, let me say this very slowly," Lily said slowly as if she's talking to a five year old, "How many gillyweed did you put into my boyfriends's lunch?"  
"I...we...didn't..." Peter is speaking the truth, but under Lily's glare, anything he says sounds like a lie.  
"Fine! We'll do this the hard way then," Lily walked over to James, and pulled out a crystal bottle, "Open your mouth,"  
James, not knowing what the potion is, did not budge, he's not stupid enough to drink unknown potions, especially not unknown potions given by a very angry Lily Evans.  
"Fine," Lily said again, and simply waved her wand and James's mouth snapped wide open, Lily dripped a drop in, and James snapped his mouth shut,  
"What was that?" James asked, rubbing his jaw line,  
"How many gillyweeds did you put into my boyfriend's lunch!" Lily practically yelled into James's face,  
"I didn't! It's not going to change no matter how many times you ask me!"  
Lily's face fell, and she looked pensively into the distance,  
"Then who..."  
"Lily, if you don't want to force feed me any weird potions anymore, I'm going to bed," James said with a dark look, his jaw really hurt,  
"Wait!" Lily whirled around, "Then who gave my boyfriend gillyweed?"  
"How would I know?" James snapped, he seems to be really angry at Lily this time, "Goodnight, Evans,"  
Lily looked up at the staircase in which James has disappeared to, and still stood watching when Peter, Sirius, and Remus passed her to follow him,  
"You really made him angry this time, there's nothing he hates more than being accused of doing things that he hasn't done," Remus said to her as he passed her.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I was planning on waiting until next week for the next chapter. But then I changed my mind because of the lack of fanfiction emails I'm review more, more reviews means a happier me and that means more updates!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

"Potter, I'm really sorry, I didn't know that you have nothing to do with it, I'm sorry," Lily muttered under her breath in the corner of the common room, then took fistful of her hair and pulled it, she knew that she should apologize to Potter, but she couldn't lower her pride enough to say it.  
"Evans, you want some advice?" Lily looked up to see Sirius and Remus standing in front of her,  
"What?"  
"You better apologize to James, the sooner the better, an angry James is not someone you want to meet," Remus said with a stern face,  
"Yeah, James especially hate it when people accuse him for things he didn't do, that's why Filch hates him more than me, because James got really mad when Filch blamed what Peeves did on James, and he hexed him..." Sirius said with a dazed expression, "Anyways, say sorry to him soon, it's not worth having James being angry at you for him not asking you out, trust me, it's not,"  
And then Lily watched them disappear up the boys dormitory just like yesterday,  
"Oh, what am I going to do?" Lily groaned in her arms, and people looked at her from around the common room with weird faces, but didn't say anything.

James is now lying in his bed, reading a book.  
"Number one sign that James is mad," Sirius said to the camera in a whisper, "Reading."  
"James never reads unless he's mad, because when people are reading, people don't talk to them," Remus appeared next to Sirius, speaking in a whisper as well,  
"Number two, no talking," Sirius said, holding up two fingers,  
"Oi, will you two stop it?" James yelled at the two of them, "I have ears, you know?"  
"Three, he will be mad at you for no reason," Sirius said, now facing James,  
"Sorry, you know me, I don't like it when people accuse me of things I did not do," James mumbled,  
"Hey, I have a brilliant plan!" Remus suddenly said, "Lily still thinks that you're mad at her,"  
"I still am,"  
"Yeah, Lily knows that she is mad at you, so why don't you forget to be angry at us and have some fun watching Lily apologize?"  
"Good idea! I have no idea that you have it in you!" Sirius whooped,  
"What do you say, Prongs?" Remus asked nervously at James, he has seen James angry before, and let's just say it's not a pretty sight, "Are you in?"  
"Count me in!"  
"James?" Lily's voice came from outside the closed door of the dormitory.  
The three boys turned their heads, then they quickly sat back down (they have stood up in their excitement), and James quickly picked his book up again, and resumed "reading" with unfocused eyes,  
"Lily? What are you doing up here?" Sirius called through the wooden door, "How did you get up here?"  
"I can come up, I'm a girl, boys can't go to the girls dormitory but girls can go to both,"  
"That's not fair!" Sirius roared, still talking through the door,  
"James?" Lily decided to ignore Sirius, "Can I talk to you?"  
"I don't know, can you?" James said in a cold voice, but he is struggling not to laugh while Sirius and Remus laughed with their hands over their mouths.  
"Come on, open the door!" Lily shouted, angry at herself and at James,  
"Why Evans, I have no idea you want to see me shirtless so much," Sirius said as Remus and James crackled up, but still managing to maintain their silence,  
"Sirius Black!" Lily shouted, her face on fire,  
"Fine fine, Peter, put on your pants," Sirius turned around, "Oh, he's asleep again! Never mind, Lily, the door is unlocked,"  
And Lily tentatively pushed the door open a crack,  
"Lily flower, we don't bite," Sirius said.  
"Don't call me that," Lily snapped at Sirius and peeked over the door,  
"Seriously Lily, are you afraid of the boy's dormitory?"  
"What? No!" Lily said and entered the dorm, and prepared herself for the smell of sweat and uneaten chocolate, but she noticed that none of them is present, instead, it smells surprisingly like her own dorm,  
"Thank Remus for the cleanness," Sirius said, noticing her surprise,  
"I want to take a shower, so if you have something to say, say it now," James said coldly, and stood up starting to walk in the direction of the bathroom,  
"James, I'm sorry that I accused you of putting gillyweed in my boyfriend's lunch, will you forgive me?" Lily closed her eyes and ranted, after a few moments, she peeked and saw James towering in front of her, and weighed the choices in her mind, then stood on tiptoes and kissed James on the cheek,  
"I'm sorry," she said again and ran out of the dorm, leaving James standing in the middle with a dazed expression.

* * *

**How do you like it? Review!  
I usually write my chapters in the weekend and update during the week, if anyone wants to know.**

**Do people usually read the Author Notes? I'm is usually quite short, so maybe you guys read it?**

**And thank Lil'Quill, I am now trying very hard to proofread my work!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I just realized that I left you guys hanging there, I'm sorry!**

* * *

CHAPTER 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything~**

"Mate, that worked out better than we thought!" Sirius jumped up and bounded towards James, who is still standing there with a dazed expression,  
"Hello? Anyone home?" Sirius waved a hand in front of James's eyes, and clapped him on the back, but was surprised when James swayed and then fell face down on the floor,  
"Prongs!" Remus climbed out of his bed and kneeled next to James, and turned him on his back.  
"Wow, that kiss really did some good," Sirius commented, because James is now sporting a broken nose but a dazed and blissful expression,  
"Prongs, wake up!" Remus nudged his arm, "We need to get you to Madame Promfrey!"  
"Hm?" James opened his eyes and smiled, and allowed them to lead him out the room.  
"Oi, what happened to Potter?" a random Gryffindor shouted at Sirius,  
"Oh, he fell face down on the floor after a surprise," he said, and giving a knowing glance at Lily, whose face lit up.  
"Oh."  
"Come on, let's go find Madame Promfrey," Remus said, and took James's hand, half tugging half leading him out of the portrait hole and down the staircase to the hospital wing, dripping blood from his nose all the way.  
"Hey! No bleeding in the hallway!" Flich came screeching down the hall, and nearly fainted when he saw the trail of blood,  
"says who?" Sirius asked him cheekily, before Filch can grab his arm and drag him to Dumbledore's office, Remus interferes  
"He means we're sorry, but we can't help it," Remus said with a smile, Filch narrowed his eyes at him but decided that they're not worth it, and walked away muttering to Mrs Norris.  
"They will get in trouble sooner or later, and then Dumbledore will sign my form for the shackles!" he muttered to his loyal cat.  
"He's nuts! Why on earth did Dumbledore hire him?" Sirius exclaimed after Filch is out of hearing,  
"Because students hate him, and will take great pains to either avoid him or drive him crazy, which means that he'll most likely be the best man for this job," Remus said in a matter of fact manner, "Also, he's totally obsessed with his job, which means that he'll never get lazy or stop doing what he's doing. Oh, and nobody hates Peeves than him,"  
"Right, the hospital wing," Sirius said, ignoring Remus's rant on why Filch will be the best man for his job, and pushed James in the door,  
"Oh my, what happened to him?" Madame Promfrey bustled into view, "Not another Quidditch practice, is it? I told him to be more careful, he drank my entire stock of Skelegro the last time he's here!"  
"Oh, it's not because of Quidditch," Sirius said, "In fact, quidditch season is over already..."  
"I know that," Madame Promfrey said, even though she clearly don't, "Don't worry, he'll be alright, but I might need him to stay overnight just in case,"  
"Sure, we'll get going then, bye!" the two boys started headed towards the door,  
"Lily," James moaned, the two boys turned around to see Madame Promfrey out of the room, probably looking for a towel to clean the blood covering James's face,  
"Prongs?" Sirius approached him uncertainly, but James had fell asleep, he seems to be dreaming.  
James moaning Lily's name while sleeping or pretending to sleep is not an uncommon sight in the Gryffindor third year boys dormitory, but they hoped that thy would not be doing that in the Hospital Wing, the last time it happened, he got kicked out of there by a very red faced Madame Promfrey and James got detention with Filch, who smirked the whole time he scrubbed the trophies.

**A/N - Hey guys! Do you get what James has done in the hospital wing? After all, he is a 13 year old boy!**

**Also, I'm looking for a James and Lily fanfiction I came across about a year ago. It's about James sending a note to Lily (the notes are usually quite sad) everyday until valentines day (or Christmas, I can't really remember). James sends the notes anonymously via first years, paid by chocolate frogs, and Lily tries to track down who sends them. It also mentions Lily having a boyfriend who asked her out right in front of James, causing James a heartbreak.  
In the end James set up a very romantic scene in the common room and reveals himself. It's a very sappy and romantic story, I hope you guys can find it for me! Review or PM me if you know what fanfic I'm talking about!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hey guys! This chapter was a bonus chapter because you asked for who put the gillyweed in Lily's boyfriend's lunch. And no, I'm not planning on telling you who Lily's boyfriend is.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling, I wouldn't be sitting here struggling through pre-algebra if I'm her.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13

"So who do you think put Gillyweed into Lily's boyfriend's lunch?"

The four Marauders are sitting in the common room, the lazy afternoon sun shining through the windows.

"I don't know, last time I was there, I saw the giant goldfish tub in the place of a bed with the curtains drawn around it," James said, remembering his last visit to the hospital due to his broken nose,

"It's a good idea though,"

"Yeah..." James said and seems to be thinking about something, "Let's go find out who put it in? And how on earth did he or she get their hands on the gillyweed?"

"Potter?" Lily showed up beside the four boys, "Do you know who put the gillyweed in his lunch? We're still trying to figure out, but the house elf wouldn't say anything,"

"No..."

"Well, I thought that you would have some idea," Lily said, and from her bag took out a heavy library book,

"It says here that Gillyweed is very rare and it's not in the student's supply closet in the potions classroom,"

"So it's Slughorn?" Peter said,

"Don't be ridiculous, why on earth would Slughorn do that?"

"I dunno..."

"Anyway, I asked Professor Slughorn, and he said that none of the Gillyweed in his own personal supply closet had gone missing, so the prankster must've brought them themselves." Lily said, closing the book,

"But who on earth would bring such advanced potions ingredience to Hogwarts?" James asked,

"I wonder..." Remus started saying, but didn't continue,

"What did you say?" James asked,

"Oh, nothing, I said that I think you two should go and find out, since it's a good idea, the mind of a prankster would be better at catching a prankster than a..."

"It's ok, Remus, call me whatever you want,"

"A tattle tale?"

"Fair enough," Lily said, and turned to James, "Potter, you in? We'll catch him or her!"

"Count me in!" James said happily, the thought of Lily spending time with him willingly was exhilirating,

"I want to-" Peter started saying but was abruptly put to a stop by a well placed kick in the shin,

"Come on, Evans, Let's go," James said and ran through the portrait hole, Lily struggling to keep up behind him,

"Slow down!"

"Oh, Sorry," James said, and purposefully slowed down to a more reasonable pace, "I'm used to running around with Padfoot, Filch at my heels,"

"Padfoot?"

"Sirius, I'm Prongs, Remus is Moony, and Peter is Wormtail,"

"How on earth do you guys come up with these names?"

"...I have no idea." James said, his eyes floating up to the ceiling,

"Oh well," Lily said, "Where are we heading?"

"I'm not sure..." James said, "Maybe sitting on the armchair with my knees to my chin will help?"

"What?" Lily asked uncertainly, "Are..are you talking about Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yeah," James said, a bit sheepishly, "Isn't that what he does?"

"Yeah... I'm just surprised that you read books,"

"I didn't read them, the previous owner of the video recorder was crazy about them,"

"Video recorder?"

"Nothing!" James said abruptly, gazing around trying to find the invisible video recorder, Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously but didn't pursue the subject.

"OK, so whoever it is, he or she must be very good at potions to have such advance potions ingredients at this time or year," Lily said,

"Yeah, a prankster don't usually use potions ingredients, since they are too stable and too predictable, also, a real and true prankster will try to make everything themselves with a secret recipe,"

"Right, so off we go to the potions classroom,"

"Why?"

"We can go ask Slughorn who is the best at Potions in out year, and then we can try to deduce it,"

"Why do we need to find Slughorn to do that? The people best at Potions in our year is you and... Sniv-Snape."

"Lily!" Snivellus-Snape came in sight at the worst possible moment, Lily had beed trying to run away from the fact that Snape is the only one who could do that, but there's no turning back now,

"Gillyweed? Seriously?" Lily said, wishing with all her mind that Snape would deny it and say that it wasn't him, Snape seems taken aback, he probably thought that his plan was flawless,

"Lily, I can explain!" Snape said, and all doubt in Lily's mind vanished instantly, Lily glared darkly at Snape, and turned around, grabbed James by the wrist, and ran away, back to the comfort of her bed where she can cry away all her hopes of reviving her friendship with Snape.

* * *

**I tried to space it out a bit, did it work?**

**I thought that it's going to be pretty obvious it's Snape even without this chapter, but still.**

**Check out my other stories! "James and Lily's troublesome honeymoon" may look boring in the first few chapters, but it's better in the end. AND it's my very first fanfic.  
If you want something light-hearted, try the one-shots or "Letters to the Famous Harry Potter"**


	14. Chapter 14

**30 reviews! You guys find ways to make my day :)  
I just realized that I make Peter either always sleeping or always eating, and he doesn't really interact with other people much. Do you want me to change it or just ignore Peter like I do now?**

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter's parents and friends.**

* * *

CHAPTER 14

"Hello!" James said to the camera merrily, wearing muggle clothing on the scarlet train in platform nine and three-quarters at Kings Cross Station.

"Welcome to forth year!" Sirius said, jumping in front of the camera beside James, "We get to go to Hogsmeade this year! I'm so excited!"

"Actually, we always go to Hogsmeade every weekend, but Padfoot here is excited because we can finally talk and boast about it in public," Remus entered the screen, having just heaved the trunk on the train with the help of another boy, who is already asleep at the corner, looking remarkably like a rat.

"The train is leaving in five minutes, and I'm ready to make Filch's life hell and make Hogwarts a better place," Sirius said, after prodding Peter with his wand to make sure he's still alive,

"OK, let's start our annual catching up on summer meeting!" James shouted excitedly as the train pulled out of the station,

"OK, I wore my Gryffindor scarf the whole summer, and my Mom officially kicked me out, so now I am living in Prong's house, isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah, my Dad agreed to let Padfoot stay over, but my Mom doesn't seem so pleased, she kept on muttering about how one teenage troublemaker is enough,"

"Personally, I agree with her," Remus said, "And so does every single teacher in Hogwarts, but still. Pranksters are a part of Hogwarts, without the infamous troublemakers, school life would be very dull,"

"I finally collected my fifth full set of chocolate cards!" James announced proudly and started pulling out a large and overstuffed bag and poured the contents all over the floor,

"Wow, these are really rare, how many did you eat over the summer to get all these?"

"Not a lot, about as much as I got for Christmas, actually, double it,"

"I'm surprised that your teeth is still white,"

"I take special care in them, girls like them pearly white,"

The three boys continued to talk and occasionally rummage through the pile of chocolate frogs on the floor to find one they have been missing or has never seen,

"Oh, the food trolley is here!" Sirius jumped up and ran outside, juggling the galleons he managed to steal from his mom before he got kicked out, which was actually a lot.

"Do you know that the trolley is actually called Honeydukes Express?" Remus said through mouthfuls of pumpkin pasties, "The trolley lady told me the last time I brought the Daily Prophet from her,"

"Really?" James said, unwrapping some chocolate cauldrons, "So these are all from honeydukes,"

"Apparently," Sirius said, and took a chocolate cauldron and threw it at Peter, "Wake up, there's food!"

Peter woke up immediately and started munching on pumpkin pasties and chocolate cauldrons.

"We will arrive in 30 minutes, you guys better put your robes on," a Prefect had appeared by the compartment door, reciting his line, "Wow, is that a whole set of Chocolate Frog cards?"

"Yep," James said with a proud expression,

"Wicked," the prefect knelt down and began rummaging through the pile of cards still on the ground, "I've been collecting for years, I never got a complete set, guess I'm not lucky enough. Mind if I stay for a while and look at them?"

"Go ahead."

The Prefect immediately dived into the pile, the three boys continued talking, and Peter continued eating, he actually never stopped, but still.

"I'm looking for a Prefect?" Lily suddenly appeared by the open doorway, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, Evans," the Prefect stood up with a sheepish grin as Lily raised a eyebrow, "I'm just complimenting Mr Potter here about his complete set of Chocolate Frog cards,"

"It's actually my fifth set," James corrected him, and earned a glare from Lily, which he returned with a grin,

"So, Evans, you say you're looking for me?"

"Actually, I'm looking for a Prefect who doesn't go around looking for Chocolate Frog cards, but you can do," Lily said, and the Prefect looked at his shoes sheepishly, "I heard that several Slytherins are picking on the first years in the first compartment,"

"Ugh, no again!" the Prefect practically growled and ran out, his robes billowing out behind him, but James is faster than him, he's already out and sprinting up the train.

James arrived at the scene and saw Snape and Malfoy standing at the side, sneering at several first years who is being kicked by Crabbe and Goyle,

"Oi!" James shouted, and he said, "What are you guys doing?"

"Why do you care, Potter?" Snape sneered at him,

"We're just teaching this kid here that he does not want to be in Gryffindor," Malfoy sneered, and James saw the kid hugging his head, protecting himself,

"Oh, no you don't!" James growled and lunged himself at Malfoy, pinning him to the floor and punching him in the face.

"That's it, Snape! You don't insult Gryffindors!" Sirius said, and rolled up his sleeves and tackled Snape, pushing him on the ground and punched him repeatedly on the nose,

"Oi! Stop!" The prefect ran helplessly around the four boys beating each other up, then he looked helplessly at Lily,

"Potter, Black!" Lily shouted, and the four boys all looked up, "Enough is enough!"

James and Sirius scrambled on his feet, but Snape and Malfoy lunged themselves at them and they are engaged in a fist fight once more. Lily marched up to the four boys, completely unafraid, and hauled Malfoy and Snape by the collar of their robes up and away from the two Gryffindors,

"Don't touch me, Mudblood!" Malfoy snapped at Lily, before James and Sirius could tackle him though, she shot a warning glare at all the boys.

"Lily! It's not me, they attacked me!" Snape scrambled on his feet and walked towards Lily, but was barred by James,

"Don't touch her," James said with a determined face,

"Lily, I'm sorry!" he looked pleadingly at Lily,

"Save your breath, Snivellus," Lily said coldly, and turned to the Prefect, "I'm disappointed in you, Professor McGonagall will hear about this!"

Even though Lily is a year lower than the Prefect and in the same year as everyone in trouble, she clearly has the most power in this room.

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**NEW CHAPTER! No one told me if you want me to change Peter's role in the story (which is sleeping, eating, or struggling to keep up and occasionally babbling about something stupid, or weird, or both)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

CHAPTER 15

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, I can't believe you!" Professor McGonagall is pacing in front of the two Gryffindors, who is -unsurprisingly- not listening to her, "School hasn't even started yet and you already in trouble!"

"We're sorry, Professor McGonagall, but they are beating up the first year just because he said he wants to be in Gryffindor!" James defended,

"Yeah! And we stopped once Evans told us to, but they tackled us as soon as we stood up!"

Professor McGonagall's expression softened a little, "Still, that's no excuse to start breaking rules before school even starts, detention and 50 points from Gryffindor," And she dismissed them so they can watch the sorting,

"That's not fair, I bet they aren't even in trouble with Slughorn!" Sirius shouted loudly as they head down the halls to see the sorting ceremony of the first years,

"At least it's only 50, last time we got 50 each! And all four of us were involved in some way,"

"I suppose that it's good that Peter is asleep and Remus didn't get dragged into it then, McGonagall thinks that we're corrupting them,"

"We probably are corrupting Peter, but not Remus, he's too dignified to allow us to corrupt him,"

"True,"

The sorting ceremony was over quickly, the first year who was picked on on the train got sorted into Hufflepuff, and Dumbledore said a few random words, which didn't make sense to anyone. Then there's the scramble for people to find the Prefect for the password so they can get to the dorm first and soon everyone is asleep, except for 3 people.

"First day of school is always the easiest, they expect us to be so tired that we wouldn't be able to do anything,"

"Yeah, but the marauders never rest, and the first day is the easiest day to bribe the paintings or put up enchantments because no one is on the lookout."

"Remind me again why we need to bribe the paintings?" Remus asked with a yawn,

"Because paintings can confuse anyone who is trying to chase us, and people tend to ask paintings where people are," James replied,

"Well, you two go ahead, I'm going to bed,"

"No, you're coming with us,"

"Why?" Remus clearly knows that it's a useless argument, but felt the need to pursue it, "there's not going to be enough room under the invisibility cloak anyway, we all grew taller,"

"Yeah, but I thought that you can cast your disillusion spell on Sirius and yourself and I can wear the cloak,"

"Fine, come over here,"

* * *

"Come on, I really need it,"

"Go on your own,"

"I can't, what if I got caught?"

"You'll be in trouble, but if we both get caught, we'll both be in trouble,"

"Please?"

"Ugh, Fine, but you owe me,"

Lily and Alice walked down the spiral staircase and found the common room empty, but it's not, three invisible figures stood frozen in front of the portrait hole, looking over their shoulders at the two girls. Then they scrambled as quietly as they can to get out of the way of the girls, who are heading out the portrait hole,

"What is Lily doing outside?" James thought to himself, when they opened the portrait and climbed out, James extended a hand outside of the cloak, and clearly indicated that he wants to follow them, the other two nodded, but James cannot see, so he assumed that they nodded anyway.

They climbed out the portrait hole quietly and followed the two girls down the hall, James pulled out the half-finished Marauder's map and studied the people patrolling the corridors, Mrs Norris is upstairs, but they still haven't figured out where Filch is, he's either in a secret passageway that's not on the map yet or he's undetected, which happens a lot, they plan on perfecting the map by Christmas.

James continued walking and glanced down at the map to see Filch right around the corner! He did the first thing he can thought of, he threw off his cloak and grabbed Lily by the collar and dragged her back, his other hand pressing on Lily's mouth to prevent her from screaming.

"Wha-" Lily started sputtering but James put a finger to his lips and covered Lily's mouth again, then James dragged her and Alice behind an armor and they hear Filch muttering as he walked by them,

"Peeves again...We'll get them..."

James kept his hand on Lily's mouth until he's sure Filch is out of earshot,

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Lily said immediately after James removed his hand, "Are you following me?"

"No, well, kind of," James explained, "We were going to bribe the portraits on the forth floor, but then we saw you and then decided to find out why you are out of bed on the first day of school,"

"We?" Lily asked with an accusing voice,

"Oh, Remus and Sirius are here too, come out guys,"

They hear a slight rustle and Sirius appeared out of thin air, followed by Remus,

"How- oh, disillusion spell?"

"Bingo,"

"You can go to the forth floor now, we don't need you here,"

"Oh yeah?" James leaned against the wall in a careless manner, "If it's not for me, you'll be sitting in Filch's office listening to him ranting on about chains and hanging you by the wrist,"

Lily visibly paled, "What?"

"Apparently that's how they used to punish students, but I think it was ruled out when Dumbledore became headmaster,"

"Fine, thank you for saving me detention, but you can go to the forth floor all you want,"

"Why are you out of bed?"

"That's none of your business," Lily said hotly,

James raised his eyebrows,

"I left something on the astronomy tower last year, I wanted to go get it,"

"It's locked, and Alohoroma doesn't work, no point in trying,"

"How do you know?"

"I just know,"

Lily narrowed her eyes suspiciously but gave up and started heading back to the Gryffindor dorms,

"Well, bye then," Lily said, "as a favor for saving me, I won't tell anyone that you're out of bed,"

"I won't mind if you tell, people won't find it weird at all,"

Lily didn't say anything but stalk up the hallway with Alice in tow.

* * *

**Review!**

**Did anyone notice that I tried to space it out? Did it work?**

**What did Lily forget about? Huh? Review to find out! Can we make it to 40 reviews? Yes we can!**

**(Maybe I won't update until 40 reviews?)**


	16. Chapter 16

**NEW CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

CHAPTER 16

"The door to the astronomy tower always works with Alohoroma, what were you talking about?" Sirius asked James as he put on his invisibility cloak on again, leaving his head floating in the air,

"I want to see what Lily left behind,"

"What's the point? We're losing the perfect opportunity to bribe paintings for something that might just be a quill!"

"No, Lily would never risk getting caught out of bed for something like a quill," Remus said, "It's either something very important or valuable, but it's probably not valuable, since she would've told Professor McGonagall, so it's something very important to her and something she would rather kept secret,"

"Are you interested now, Sirius?"

"Of course I am, I'm interested with anything to do with secrets, let's go!"

They stole up the staircases after the disillusion spell was cast and they arrived at the astronomy tower without any strange encounters,

"Alohoroma," James whispered as he stuffed his cloak in his bag, and he pushed the door open.

The wind blew in a gentle way, making the night chilly, the moonlight of a crescent moon shining softly and the row of forgotten objects in the corner glinting,

"Why do they leave the forgotten objects here anyway? Why don't they bring it down to the Great Hall or something?" Remus asked, poking around the pile of brass telescopes,

"Maybe it's so that students learn not to loose things?" James said, picking up a rubber ball and examining it in interest, before pocketing it, "If it's so easy to recover things that are stolen, people wouldn't try so hard to not loose their stuff,"

"That makes sense..."

They poked around the pile of quills and brass telescopes and a surprisingly large amount of potions essay before coming upon a tattered notebook,

"I found it!" James shouted and held up the book in triumph, at the corner of the cover, in a delicate handwriting, is the words: Lily Evans.

"Yes!" Sirius whooped slightly louder than what is wise, then covered his mouth when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, in a swift movement, James pulled out the invisibility cloak and covered the three of them, making sure that their feet is covered as well.

"Who's here?" Filch jumped in the room, and he narrowed his eyes at the empty tower, he then spotted the pile of forgotten things, "You won't get away this time!"

Filch started pulling items from the pile one by one, and then chucking them behind him, and the trio behind him edged towards the open door slowly, flinching whenever something Filch thrown came dangerously close to them, after edging away scrambling down the stairs, they tore off the invisibility cloak so they can breathe, then started walking across the hallway, reassured that Filch is still far behind them,

"What's that?" Sirius leaned onto James, making him stagger slightly,

"I don't know, it's too dark to see, just a notebook,"

"Maybe it's a diary, isn't that what girls do?"

"Yeah! And then we can know all her dark secrets!"

They were stopped by Remus, who stopped in his tracks abruptly and flew backwards and hid behind a wall at a corner, leaving James and Sirius to face their obstacle- Mrs Norris.

Mrs Norris, with a glint in her eyes that are way too human to be cat, meowed loudly and a second later, Filch appeared out of nowhere.

"Well well well, we got you now!" Filch laughed, "Dumbledore can't worm you guys out this time, first day of school!"

James and Sirius was scared by Filch the first time in their lives, for Filch is now laughing maniacally and muttering about shackles and hanging them by the wrist in the great hall,

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore! You can't let them get away this time, I want all the Prefects up and searching for  
the other two!"

"Now, Argus, don't be unreasonable, it's the first day of school! No harms done, I think that you did a wonderful job, stopping them before they can do anything, you can go now, Argus,"

"But-"

"You can go now, Argus," Dumbledore gazed at him over his half-moon spectacles, and Filch stomped out unhappily, Mrs Norris growled, or the cat- equivalent of a growl, and stalked out behind her owner.

"Now, Mr Potter, Mr Black," Dumbledore turned to the two boys sitting on the chair which was solely occupied by anyone else, "What were you two really up to tonight?"

"Professor Dumbledore sir, we were merely having a nighttime stroll!" Sirius said, a bit melodramatically,

"You have to believe us, sir, we were merely enjoying the moonlight without worrying about anything else!"  
Dumbledore doesn't seem to be convinced,

"We miss Hogwarts so much! We wanted to get familiar with it again!"

"Yeah! I just got kicked out of the Black family! I'm planning on changing my last name to Hogwarts, since Hogwarts is my second home... No, it's my only home now,"

"You got kicked out of your home?" Dumbledore wasn't as surprised as Sirius would like him to be, but he was surprised nevertheless, "Where are you staying over the summer,"

"That's what friends are for!" James said, "I let him camp out at my house, though my mum's not very pleased,"

"Not pleased at all," Sirius confirmed,

"I would imagine that your mom wouldn't be please by this," Dumbledore said, "You can go now, return to your dormitory and do not wander off, I don't want to call Filch to escort you back to your house,"

"Yes sir!"

They filed out the office and went straight back to their dorms, they know when to stop pushing their luck,

"I'm tired," Sirius yawned, "Let's look at Evans's notebook tomorrow,"

"Sure," James yawned and started changing into his pajamas, Remus is already asleep, having escaped Filch, "Good night,"

"Good night,"

* * *

**A/N - Just so you guys know, I was joking when I threatened to not update until there's forty reviews, but I really wish that you guys can review more, flame me or praise me, I don't care.**

**WANTED: Due to an increasing amount of complaint concerning my grammar, I am now looking for a Beta Reader! You need to get my sense of humor, and have an uncanny ability to guess what I meant when I write it in incorrect grammar. MUST LOVE THE MARAUDERS! And also, you get to read my chapters before anybody else! PM me. (Be prepared to give a complete stranger your email)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! UPDATE!**

**I'm going on a four-day hiking trip this week, wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Marauders or any characters from the world of Harry Potter**

* * *

CHAPTER 17

"So it is a diary!" Sirius exclaimed, the four boys are currently sitting on the best armchairs in the common room, which was crowded and full of yawns of drowsy people doing their homework at the last minute,

"Is it really wise to read other people's diaries? Especially Evans's?" Remus said, rather reasonably, "I mean, what will happen when she finds out?"

"Yeah, she'll skin you when she finds out!" Peter said, with a rather feared expression, "She'll skin us! She'll skin me too!"

"Don't worry, I think Lily is too much of a teacher's pet to skin you," James said, "It violates about 100 Hogwarts school rules,"

"What are you guys talking about?" Lily had turned and walked towards them when she heard their name, and seeing their guilty faces, she's not happy,

"N..nothing!" Peter squeaked, and ran towards the boys dormitory, being very suspicious,

"Why do you want to know?" Sirius asked with a sly grin, "Have you finally decided to accept James's pursuit?"

"No!" Lily said, and turned away,

"That was close!" James whispered, and pulled the notebook out from behind him, he stuffed it behind him, sandwiched between the armchair and his back, in his hurry to keep it hidden from Lily,

"Right, let's read it," Sirius said and reached out for the book,

"I think we should read it in our dorm, there's too many people here,"

"Right, let's go,"

They climbed up the stairs and entered their dorm, after waking Peter, they sat around a circle on James's bed and opened the notebook,

"_Today is the first day of my life at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry," James read out loud, "I am so excited, Petunia was so mean when she threatened to stop talking to me and tell Mum and Dad about Sev when I said I was going_,"

"Sev?" Sirius asked, "She means Snivellus? I don't believe it, her parents didn't approve of Snivellus! But she's still friends with him!"

"I can understand what her parents are thinking about him, dirty, weird, kid with greasy hair, bad influence on young ladies," James said,

"And that's true, Lily's parent's concerns are true," Sirius said, "Continue reading, if you will,"

"_I am so nervous, it's 5 in the morning and I can't sleep, I'm practicing writing with a quill and my handwriting looks so weird, I don't know what to do, I'm freaking out!"_

"Wow, I didn't know that Evans is the type to get nervous before the first day of school, though I guess everyone would be if you are leaving your parents and friends for a school you have no idea where and have no idea what it's like, since you're a muggleborn,"

"Yeah," James said, and flipped the page, "This is three days from the first entry,"

"_The first week was fun, we went on a boat to pass the giant lake with a very tall men called Hagrid, he talks with a accent and he seems very nice and kind,"_

"James, I think this is where you come in the story,"

_"I met this Potter kid, he's so annoying, he rocked his boat that he shared with three other guys, I'm pretty sure that Black kid was rocking the boat too, and the shorter guy fell out of the boat and the one with scars helped him climb on the boat with the help of a the giant squid. Then that Potter kid started arguing with Sev because he was telling me that I would want to be in Slytherin, but judging by the sound of things from Alice (I met her on the train), I would not want to be in Slytherin, and good thing I ended up in Gryffindor, bad thing that Potter got in Gryffindor too_,"

"It's not a surprise! Everyone in the Potter family went to Gryffindor, you told everyone who would listen about it!" Remus said, reading over his shoulder,

"Yeah..."

"Professor McGonagall seems nice enough, but very strict, Professor Slughorn said that I'm very good at Potions, Sev is also very good, we're so getting an O!"

"I don't think there's any point reading about her daily life, I really have to go now, it's nearly full moon,"

"Oh, right, you can go to bed, I'll leaf through it-"

"More like studying every single word under the covers and kissing every dot and crosses," Sirius interrupted,

"-and I'll show you what is important when you get your sleep and your furry little problem is out,"

"Sure thing, thanks Prongs,"

"I'm sure this is not a problem," Sirius interrupted again, "I'm sure Prongs wants to spend some alone time with Lily Evans's diary,"

"Oh, shut up you,"

They all got into their respective beds and closed the curtains around them, James silently muttered lumos and read through the diary, turning the pages carefully as if treating a new born baby.

* * *

**WANTED****: Beta reader, have to be a grammar nazi and understand my sense of humor. Also have to be good at sentence structure and punctuation.**

**No one offered to be a Beta Reader...**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Beta Reader Wanted!**

"Prongs, did you stay up all night reading that diary?"

James opened his eyes to stare lazily at Sirius with his head cocked sideways on the couch, his eyes glazed and half open,

"And why are you so out of energy? You used to stay awake for 5 days straight and be perfectly fine!"

"Hmm?" James said dreamily, as if he's still asleep, he actually is half asleep,

"I guess we better get you to bed, it's a good thing that it's Saturday, though you wouldn't be able to come with us, today is full moon,"

"Today is full moon?" James suddenly jumped up, his eyes wide open and bloodshot,

"James, it's ok if you don't come with me tonight, I understand," Remus said good-heartedly,

"No, no, I can go," James said, but started swaying on his feet, and he finally gave in defeat and collapsed on the couch again,

"There's no way I'm going to let you come like this," Remus said, "I really appreciate how you guys stick with me during my furry little problem but I can't let you pass out in the middle of my transformation,"

"I agree with Mooney, it's much too dangerous," Sirius said with a serious face (no pun intended),

"No? I can't go?" James said like a five year old,

"No, I'll knock you out if you want to, but I think it's going to be much easier if you just stay here willingly,"

"Fine, bye then,"

"Bye,"

Remus sprinted off while Sirius pretended to do homework for a while, and went to bed with James, James falling asleep immediately and Sirius waiting for midnight to strike, and sneaked off to to the whomping  
willow, Peter as a rat to touch the knot.

Back in the Gryffindor boys dormitory, James is sleeping with a peaceful expression, spread eagle on his bed with the curtains half closed, concealing him from the waist up. The slightly ajar door creaked softly as a certain redhead pushed on it and poked her head in, she had seen Sirius leave earlier, and had supposed that Sirius was going to meet up with James, who is not seen since 8pm.

The redhead girl tiptoed into the room, careful to check if the floor creaks before she steps on it, the soft red carpet muffling the sound of her footsteps. She stepped on a particularly loud floorboard, but didn't seem to worried about it, she thought that the dorm was empty.

She went to the foot of James's bed, where his trunk was kept, and started rifling through the contents, she cursed and wrinkled her nose when she saw the pile of debris consisting of broken quills and wrinkled parchment that had collected at the bottom of the trunk, wincing as her hand felt sharp ends when sifting through the debris.

Suddenly, there is a loud bang outside, and then a very well created curse, James stirred slightly, and turned around, much to the mortification of the girl at the foot of his bed who thought he's outside, but luckily, James didn't wake up.

Lily let out the breath she's been holding unconsciously, and continued rifling through the trunk, as she looked, she found a tattered old parchment covered with ink stains but no writing. She flipped the parchment over in her hand, but discovered nothing interesting, but the Marauders possessing a tattered piece of parchment cannot be overlooked, so she pocketed it.

As soon as the piece of parchment reached Lily's pocket, James jumped up and pointed his wand, which is under his pillow, at Lily, Lily stared cross-eyed at the wand point on her nose, eyes the size of saucers,

_Oops_, she thought,_ I should've left when I realized he's in here!_

"Lily?" James said, surprised, as he made out the blurry shape of a head of red hair, he lowered his wand and pushed his glasses on, "I hate to be rude, but what on earth are you doing here?"

Lily simply stared at James, who apparently sleeps shirtless, and probably even less,

"Not that I don't want you here, though," James said, waving his hand, "Actually, I would be much happier if you are in the bed with me,"

"Potter!"

"Too much?"

Lily glared and stomped off,

"Wait!"

"What?" Lily turned, and snapped,

"What are you doing in my room anyways?" James asked, climbing out of the bed, "And I want what's in your pocket back,"

"Huh? Oh, here you go," Lily took out the bit of parchment, her face flushed with embarrassment, both because of James is now clad only in boxers and because she's been caught taking something of his, "It's just a piece of parchment, why does it seem so important to you?"

"Oh, you have to become a part of the Marauders before you know that," James wagged his eyebrows,

"Normally, a girl wouldn't be able to join the Marauders, but I can think of a way you can,"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Lily!" James said, "You still haven't answered my first question, what are you doing in my room?"

"Well... I heard Sirius say something about tattered notebook and diary the other day..."

"And?"

"I was checking to see if you found my diary, because I can't find it anywhere,"

"So the thing you said was missing is your diary?" James asked, an innocent expression on his face,

"Yeah... And I thought you might've taken it, but now I know you don't have it," Lily said, "Bye, Goodnight?"

James watched Lily exit the door before returning to his bed and pulling out a certain tattered notebook from under his pillow, and flipped through the pages with a grin plastered on his face

* * *

**A/N - The last two chapters has been pretty boring, but the next chapter is very very exciting!**

**I'm still looking for my Beta Reader!**


End file.
